Hold Me
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Episode 2x06 end scene with Damon& Elena, but my own personal spin.


**Elena POV**

Elena ran out of the library. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her face, like a flowing river. She had done something she thought she would never do. She had broken up with Stefan. Katherine had forced her hand.

They had been fools thinking they could fool and defy the great almighty Katherina Petrova. It had broke her heart even more seeing Stefan so shattered, but she had done what she thought was best. Even if it killed her to do so. It took every ounce of strength in her body to turn her back on him and walk away, without a glance back in his direction.

She had told Stefan, that she couldn't be selfish anymore. That she loved him and that she knew that he loved her, but she couldn't put her family at risk again. She couldn't let her love for him blind her of her common sense.

Katherine had found a way to get to Aunt Jenna, almost killing her in the process. She knew if she kept up her relationship with Stefan, that Jeremy would be next on Katherine's hit list.

Elena would rather walk away from her relationship with Stefan, than risk Jeremy's life or risk someone else she cared about dying.

Katherine had hurt and used some many people. Damon, especially him. She had hurt him most of all. Stefan, even though she claimed she loved him and came back for him. Caroline and Aunt Jenna, and even Mason Lockwood. Poor Mason, just a pawn in her game. Easy to dispose of. An innocent foolish person. His only crime was loving a person that didn't really love him and being her go to guy. She wondered who would be used next in her game of chess.

Elena was hurting, her heart was crying. She ordered her heart to be strong. She couldn't breathe, it felt like she was suffocating. All this for loving Stefan. Would she ever feel whole again? She honestly didn't think so. She would give anything to make this heart wrenching pain go away. Will anybody be able to heal her broken heart? She hoped with all her heart, that someone could.

She held her stomach as she walked through the parlor. She had to get away, she had to get out of here. She couldn't be here right now. It was better for her and for Stefan, after the decision she made.

Elena had her hand on the doorknob on the front door. She was turning the knob when Damon called out her name. She took a minute to steady herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, before turning around and facing him.

She didn't care if he saw her tear stained face. Just looking into his face, his insanely gorgeous face and seeing his beautiful, beautiful blue eyes showing concern for her. It brought fresh tears to her eyes, they fell down her cheeks and she didn't try to hide them from him or try to wipe them away.

Her eyes ran over him. His god like body was outline by the fire that was brewing in the fireplace. He had a glass of Bourbon in his hand. He threw back the content in the glass, before sitting it down on the fireplace mantle. He walked towards her, then stopped when he was standing in front of her. Close, but not close enough to touch her.

Elena heart skipped a beat at his facial expression. The look on his face, tore at her heart. Like he hated to see her hurting. He was so open and so real at that very moment. It was only with her, that he showed this side of himself.

"Elena," Damon said. He was shaking his head, like something was all wrong.

She just looked at him, with tears still streaming down her face.

"I riled Katherine up, I wasn't thinking I didn't think" Damon said with such anguish in his voice. Agony written all over his face. His eyes going bluer from emotion.

"It doesn't matter Damon," Elena said heartbreakingly. "She won, Katherine won. She got what she wanted. And I don't blame you Damon, not at all. It's not your fault, the fault lies with me and Stefan alone".

"Elena, you don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that" Damon said with relief. "I can't bare to have you blame me or hate me. Your friendship means so much to me. And that crazy bitch hasn't won Elena, I'm going to make her pay".

She heard the anger beneath the surface, when he said that last part.

"Well, it sure feels like she has" Elena said choked with tears. "She can't go after Jeremy, Damon. She just can't. I feel like even though I've broken up with Stefan, she is still going to try to hurt me by continuing to go after the people I care about".

"Listen to me carefully Elena, "Damon said gently. As he cupped her face with his hands, wiping a few tears away. "Katherine, will not touch Jeremy. I promise you that, she will not lay a hand on him. You hear me, she will have to kill me first, before I let her harm Jeremy. Katherine will have to kill me Elena, she will have to kill me".

Elena searched his eyes. She knew from the serious look in them, that he was telling her the truth.

"I believe you Damon," Elena said. Smiling softly for the first time, since breaking up with Stefan. "I believe you, as sure as I am standing here breathing".

"What can I do Elena?" Damon asked urgently. "What can I do to make it better? Just tell me. I hate seeing you hurting like this. It kills me inside".

"Just hold me and tell me that everything is going to be okay," Elena said softly. "Hold me and don't let me go. This is what I need Damon, for you to hold me tight in your arms".

Damon let go of her face and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her body tight against his. Elena gripped his shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder. She snuggled her body even closer to his, wanting to be as close as possible. Her head snaked it's way to the crook of his neck. She sighed, then cried even harder.

His arms tighten around her. One of his hands rubbing her back in a soothing manner, while her body shook with tremors. As she cried her heart out. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck. He bent his head to kiss her forehead, then kissed her tears away, and then kissed her mouth. He was kissing her softly and sweetly, before pulling away after realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Elena, I got caught up in the moment" Damon said apologetically. Staring down at her mouth with longing. "I just wanted you to feel something other than heartache".

"Don't be sorry Damon, you didn't have to stop" Elena said hoarsely. "I don't won't to feel pain, I don't won't to hurt like this. I want to feel something. I want to feel you, I want to feel your lips on mines again".

Elena lifted her head and crushed her mouth against his, causing him to groan against her lips. Her mouth moved against his feverishly. He prodded her mouth open, massaging her tongue with his. She moaned. They were kissing each other hard and meaningfully, wanting to feel nothing else, but this wonderful feeling.

Damon ran his fingers through her hair as he continued to ravish her mouth with his kisses. She kissed him back just as savagely. He deepened the kiss, as he lifted her up and carried her over to the couch, breaking the kiss off as he laid her down. His body came down on top of hers. She opened her legs, so he could come closer, then wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned at the intimacy.

She could feel every part of him and she knew that he could feel every part of her as well. She loved the feel of their closeness. She wanted them to stay this way forever. He started to kiss her again as his mouth came down on hers. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling his bare chest and abs. she rubbed her hands all over him, making sure not to miss any part of him. He groaned inside of her mouth. Reveling at the feel of her touch.

Elena's hands left his shirt and made their way back around his neck. She tore her mouth from his to kiss his beautiful eyes, then she kissed his nose, and then she kissed his mouth again, before kissing her way down his neck. Her lips brushing back and forth across his neck, like a loving caress. She gasped as she felt his hand under her shirt, touching her bare skin. His fingers grazing her stomach in a circular motion. She moaned from his touch and her body arched towards his.

Suddenly she was sitting upright straddling him, her knees on either side of him. His hand at the back of her head, holding her in place. While his lips latched on to hers once more, kissing her with such insanely passion that consumed his body. A passion she never felt before, not even with Stefan or Matt. Her arms tighten around his neck. She was both excited and frighten at the sametime. She whispered his name against his lips as he whispered her name against hers. His other hand went to the small of her back. She spread her knees even more to get closer to him, she just wasn't close enough to him to her satisfaction.

She couldn't stop the little growls that tumbled from her lips as she felt his aroused member. She kissed him lightly, before breaking off the kiss completely. She stared into his blue eyes as he stared into her brown ones.

"How do you feel now?" Damon asked. His hand came up to hold her face. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face into his hand.

"I feel happy, I feel like everything is going to be alright now" Elena said. Smiling down at him sweetly.

"What do you feel now?" Damon asked. As his fingers started to rub down her neck and across her collarbone.

"I feel this, you and me at this time, at this moment with your arms around me, holding me" Elena said. As she bent her head down and kissed his lips. "I feel safe in your arms, in your arms I feel like nothing can touch me or hurt me. Does that make any sense?".

"Yes, " Damon said. Nodding his head. "Perfectly good sense".

And her mouth descended towards his, kissing him with everything she had to offer and he was kissing her back with his own promising offer.

**Please review and tell me what you think:)**


End file.
